Dearest
by malika-azrael
Summary: Why Yamino is willing to do anything for Loki? Even to go as far as to endanger his life.
1. Deraest

**Dearest **

Today started quite well. I woke up at 7 AM like usual then went to wake Loki-sama up. I knocked his bedroom's door but no reply came. He must be still asleep then. 

I opened the door and walked in, like I had guessed before Loki-sama was indeed asleep, he looked so composed, totally in peace. So ironic meanwhile I knew there were Heimdall and other god trying to find a way to kill him. 

I opened the curtains and sunlight instantly shone into the room, made Loki-sama woke up. 

As usual Mayura-san came to visit, asked whether we had a new case or not from or client. She looked disappointed when Loki-sama answered no but soon his cheerfulness took over. 

I had made a cake and we ate it while having chat together. We talked and somehow we were having a topic about me and after few sentences Mayura-san then said to me that I might change the agency name to Yamino Detective agency. I replied no but Loki-sama joined to tease me, said that the name did sound good. 

Then Loki-sama went to walk around, accompanied by Punyan-san but Mayura-san chose to stay at house. She said she wanted to help me cleaning but all I saw, the only thing she did was ate the cookies. When I was sweeping the floor I heard a knock at the window. Quickly I headed toward the window and opened it. 

Heh?!? It was a robot – which looked similar with Loki-sama - that knocked the window. To Mayura-san surprise, and me the robot then started talking, saying that Loki-sama was in danger and need help from us. After the explanation the robot exploded, transformed into Punyan-san. I tried to ask Punyan-san the location of Loki-sama but it was useless. To make it more complicated, Loki-sama even gave us a riddle. 

Thanks to Mayura-san (sometimes she could be helpful) I could solve the riddle in the clue Loki-sama gave to us. 

In the street, while we were trying to find Loki-sama I couldn't help but felt so worried. Worried about Loki-sama safety. I knew he could take care of himself but still...and I felt helpless too. 

I always watched Loki-sama fought with the other gods who tried to kill him but I just watched and not able to help at all. 

That was so depressing, I felt so useless...That's why today I had to save Loki-sama. I couldn't bear if something bad happened to him. 

"Yamino-kun..." Mayura-san's voice brought me back to reality. "I always wonder what your relationship with Loki-kun is, you always take care of him all the time. And you don't like brothers so I think maybe you are his cousin or something like that?" 

I smiled even though she couldn't see me. "Yes...we are something like that..." I didn't know whether she felt confused or what upon hearing my answer. 

But of course I didn't tell her what actually my relationship with Loki-sama was. Brother? Cousin? No...of course no...our relationship...our bond... was something deeper than that. What we had was unbreakable bond. 

After searching in everywhere finally we found Loki-sama. And I could save him, right at the time. 

At dinner Mayura-san commented that actually Yamino Detective Agency could work well. She asked me to think about her suggestion. I replied to her that this agency always and would be always named Enjaku Detective Agency. 

Loki-sama didn't give any comment, he only ate his food silently but deep inside I knew he understood what I meant. Then I added that I would only do everything to make Loki-sama happy. 

It was true. 

I would do everything, anything to make him happy, to see him well. 

For Loki-sama. 

My beloved father. 


	2. Explanation of Norse Myth I

Explanation of Norse Myth 

Angerboda

The ogress wife of Loki and mother of the Fenrir wolf, Hel, and Midgardsorm. By some accounts she was also the wife of the giant Gymir and mother of Gerda. 

Bragi

The god of poetry, eloquence and music. Son of Odin and Gunlod, husband of Idunn. 

  
Brisings' Necklace, Brisingamen

The beautiful golden necklace given to Freya by four dwarves; Alfrigg, Berling, Dvalin and Grerr. 

Embla

The first woman, created by Odin, Vili, and Ve. 

Fenrir

The wolf who was one of the monstrous children of Loki. Fenrir was so large that when he opened his mouth his jaws stretched from earth to heaven. He was bound by the gods and is doomed to remain chained until the time of Ragnarok. 

Freya

The goddess of love and fertility. She and Odin share the slain heroes between them, so that some go to Valhalla and others are chosen by Freya to be entertained at her hall, Sessrumnir. Freya's boar, the gold-bristled Hildisvini, was a symbol of war. As well as a boar chariot, Freya had a chariot pulled by two gray or black cats. She had a falcon skin that she sometimes donned to fly away. She lent the falcon skin to Loki in the stories of Idunn's Apples and The Theft of Thor's Hammer. Her most precious possession is the Brisings' Necklace.  
  


  
Freyr 

He is the lord of the sun, rain and harvests. He is a shining god, bringing fertility and prosperity to all. His home is Alfheim and he is sometimes known as lord of the Alfs (elves). The ship Skidbladnir was given to him as was Gullinbrusti. He also possessed a magic sword that struck out at Jotuns of its own accord. He gave his sword to Skirnir as a price for his wooing of Gerda.  
  


Forseti

God of justice and conciliation. The son of Balder and Nanna. Forseti sits day after day settling the differences of gods and men, patiently listening to both sides of every question and finally pronouncing sentences so equitable that none ever find fault with his decrees. It is said that his eloquence and powers of persuasion are such that he always succeeds in touching the hearts of his listeners and that he has never failed to reconcile even the most bitter of foes. 

Giallar 

The horn of Heimdall. The horn can be heard throughout the nine worlds. At the time of Ragnarok Heimdall will sound the horn and summon the gods and men to battle.  
  
  
  
Gleipnir

The silken bond fashioned by the dwarves to bind Fenrir. It was made of the sound of a cat's footfalls, the hairs of a maiden's beard, the roots of a mountain, the dreams of a bear, the breath of a fish, and the spittle of a bird.  
  


Gullinbrusti

The golden bristled boar crafted by Brokk and Sindri during their wager with Loki. The boar is said to be able to run through the air and over the sea, day or night. Also, it shines so brightly that wherever it goes, no matter how gloomy the surrounding, the boar will light the way. 

Hati

The wolf that pursues the moon across the sky and who will devour the moon at Ragnarok.  
  


Heimdall

The watchman of the gods, the guardian of rainbow bridge, Bifrost for the coming of the frost giants at the Ragnarok, at which time he will sound his horn Giallar. His horse is Gulltop and his sword is Hofund. His eyesight is so sharp that he can see for 100 miles in all directions as plainly by night as by day, his hearing is such that he can hear the grass pushing up from under the earth and the wool growing on a sheep's back and he never sleeps. He is also purported to have "second sight" that allows him to see into the future. Heimdall is also a clever god. It was his idea to send Thor to Jotunheim to retrieve Mjollnir from the giant Thrym. Heimdall was also known as Rig during his journey to Midgard. In the Ragnarok, he and Loki will kill each other. His dwelling place is Himinbjorg [heavenly mountains]. Nine sisters, signifying the waves, gave birth to him. As Rig, he begets Thrall, Carl, and Earl, representing the three classes of man; slave, freeman, and noble. 

Hel

Goddess of death and the underworld, daughter of Loki. Her realm was Niflheim and her hall, Elvidnir [misery]. 

Idunn 

The flaxen-haired goddess who supplies the Æsir with the apples that grants eternal youth. She is the wife of Bragi. 

Loki 

The trickster god, the mischief-maker, the father of lies and deceit also personified evil and the representative of change and chaos. He is also the personification of the two aspects of fire, the destructive part and the helpful warming flame. By representing fire he could either help the gods, or harm them. Loki is counted among the Æsir gods, but he is not one of them. He and Odin were blood brothers, which is why none of the gods dared to harm Loki, no matter how mischievous and malevolent he becomes. Being mean and playing tricks on the other gods and goddesses is what pleased him most. His worst exploit was the murder of Balder, for which Thor punished him. It was prophesied that when Ragnarok occurs, Loki, with the aid of his monstrous children—the Fenrir wolf, the Midgard serpent, and the goddess Hel—would lead the enemies of heaven. Loki often evaded capture by fleeing in the form of a salmon 

Midgardsorm 

The Midgard serpent. Midgardsorm was cast into the sea by Odin and was doomed to encircle the earth, his tail in his mouth. He was the mortal enemy of Thor.  
  


Norns

The fates. Three spirits who spin the thread of life for all living beings, gods, men, giants and dwarves. They are three sisters who live near the Well of Urd at the foot of Yggdrasil. The names of the three sisters are Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld. Urd is the oldest of the sisters, and is associated with the past. Verdandi is associated with the present and Skuld is associated with possible futures. More often in Norse mythology they are associated with what was, what is and what could come to be.  
  


Odin

The highest and holiest god of the Northern races. The god of universal wisdom and victory. According to some sources he has the Valkyries collect half of the slain following any battle, according to other sources the Valkyries only collect heros. These warriors are then brought across Bifrost and into Valhalla. These warriors are known as the Einherjar. His symbols include the raven, the wolf, and the spear. Odin is said to have two ravens, Hugin (thought) and Munin (memory) that he sends forth into the world every day to gather information for him. He is also said to have two wolves Geri (greedy) and Freki (fierce). He is said to feed the wolves the meat from his plate in Valhalla as all he needs for sustenance is Mead. Odin's spear, Gungnir, crafted by the sons of Ilvadi, is said to have the power to determine victory in battle. His another symbols is the valknut, three triangles interlaced. He was the giver of runes to mankind and was also responsible for the rescue of the poetic mead of inspiration. 

Skidbladnir

A ship crafted by the Sons of Ilvadi. The ship is capable of being folded small enough to fit into a pouch, but could be unfolded large enough to carry all the Æsir and their mounts. As soon as its sail is hoisted it will get a breeze to take it wherever it will go.  
  


Skoll 

The wolf that pursues the sun across the sky and who will devour it at Ragnarok.  
  
  


Sleipnir

Odin's eight legged horse, the offspring of Svadilfari and Loki. Sleipnir was no ordinary horse. He was capable of galloping over the sea and through the air and could outrun any horse in all the nine worlds.  
  
  


Thor

The wielder of Mjollnir and the defender of Asgard. He is described as a massive red-bearded champion wearing iron gloves and a belt/girdle of might, Megingjardir. He is the only god forbidden to cross Bifrost, for fear that his lightnings could destroy the bridge or that he would set it aflame by the heat of his presence. Thor rides in a chariot drawn by two goats, Tanngniost (Toothgnasher) and Tanngrisnir (Toothgrinder). The rolling of the wheels of this chariot is said to create the thunder that rolls across the heavens.  
  


Author's Note: 

I make this because I think there a lot of people who doesn't know about the Norse Myth and feel confuse when watch Loki Ragnarok (including me ^ ^) and my hidden motive is to motivate people to write more Loki's fics. Hehehe...  
  



	3. Explanation of Norse Myth II

Æsir

One of two races of gods in Norse mythology, the other being the Vanir. The Æsir reside in Asgard under the leadership of Odin. Listed among the Æsir are Balder, Bragi, Forseti, Frigg, Heimdall, Idunn, Sif, Thor, Ull, Vali, and Vidar. 

Balder

The most beautiful of the gods. He is worshipped as the pure and radiant god of innocence and light. His snowy brow and golden locks seem to radiate beams of sunshine which gladdens the hearts of gods and men, by whom he is equally beloved. The god of light is well versed in the science of runes, which are carved on his tongue. The only thing hidden from Balder's radiant eyes is the perception of his own ultimate fate. 

Farbauti

A giant, the father of Loki. 

Fimafeng

One of Ægir's servants. During Ægir's banquet for the gods Loki stabbed Fimafeng and killed him. 

Frigg 

The chief of Æsir goddess, mother of Thor. She is associated with love, marriage, and motherhood. 

Hodur

The blind god, son of Odin and Frigg, brother of Balder. Hodur unwittingly killed Balder with the help of Loki and was in turn killed by Vali. 

Laufey

Mother of Loki. She was a giantess who, according to some sources, gave birth to Loki after being struck by a bolt of lightning sent by Farbauti.  
  


Mimir

A wise god sent by the Æsir to the Vanir following the War between the Æsir and Vanir. Mimir was accompanied by Hoenir who was a brother of Odin. The Vanir became upset with Hoenir but dared not harm him. Instead they killed Mimir and sent his head back to Odin. Odin used his magic to preserve the head of Mimir which ever after imparted wisdom when Odin came seeking counsel. It was to Mimir that Odin sacrificed his right eye for a drink from Mimir's well.  
  
  
  
Naglfar

The ship made from dead men's nails. It will carry the giants into battle against the gods at Ragnarok. The size of the ship will depend on how many men are buried with their fingernail's uncut. It is also told that Ragnarok can be delayed by making sure that dead men's nails are cut before they are buried, thus delaying the building of Naglfar. 

Narvi

Son of Loki and Sigyn, brother of Vali. 

Nidhogg

The serpent that resides in Niflheim and gnaws at one of the roots of Yggdrasil.  


  
Ragnarok

Ragnarok ("doom of the gods") is the battle at the end of the world. 

It is immediately preceded by the Fimbulwinter. Presaged by Heimdall blowing the Giallar horn on the Bifrost Bridge, and the roosters Fjalar and Gullinkambi's crowing, Yggdrasil, the world ash, is shaken from root to summit. Odin rides from Asgard to consult Mimir at the Well of Wisdom. 

The Midgard serpent rises from the depths and causes the seas to boil over and flood the world. The giant Hrym appears on the far horizon, sailing the ship _Naglfar_, the ship of nails. The Bifrost Bridge shatters. Garm, the guardian hell-dog of Helheim, breaks his bonds. Hati and Skoll will devour Mani and Sol, the moon and the sun, respectively. 

Odin leads the hosts of Asgard and his companions from Valhalla, the hall of the noble dead, onto the battlefield of Vigrid, against the assembled armies of giants, headed by Fenrir, Garm, the serpent of Midgard and Loki, who at the last betrays his erstwhile comrades. 

Odin is eaten by Fenrir, who in turn is rent in twain by Vidar, the silent god and son of Odin. Heimdall and Loki kill each other. Thor kills the Midgard Serpent with his hammer, Mjollnir, but dies of its poison. Skoll the wolf consumes the sun. In the aftermath of the battle, the fire-giant Surtr (who also kills Freya, unarmed) destroys the world with flames, and it sinks into the sea. 

In the aftermath, a new world is born, and the god Baldur who died prior to Ragnarok, is resurrected. Honir is one of the few gods that survived the entire ordeal. The only part of Earth not destroyed by Surtr is Hodmimir's Forest, which Surtr's sword cannot destroy. Lif and Lifthrasir, two humans, emerge from this forest and restart the human race. 

  
Sif

Wife of Thor, the golden- haired goddess of grain and of fertility. She was the mother of Ull.  
  
  
Sigyn

Wife of Loki, mother of Narvi and Vali. After Loki's capture, Sigyn sat by his side catching the venom of the serpent in a bowl. 

  
  
Vali

Son of Loki and Sigyn, brother of Narvi. After the gods captured Loki they turned Vali into a wolf who tore out the entrails of Narvi. 

Vanir

The Vanir are one of two races of gods in Norse mythology, the other being the Æsir. The Vanir are generally earth and water gods and gods of fertility. The Vanir resided in Vanaheim, one of the nine worlds, until the end of the War between the Æsir and Vanir. After the war all the gods were referred to as Æsir. When the Vanir went to Asgard after the war, they took with them their knowledge of magic and witchcraft. Listed among the Vanir are Freya, Freyr and Njord. 


	4. Explanation of Norse Myth III

  
Nine Worlds

In Norse mythology there were nine worlds all connected by Yggdrasil. They were Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Niflheim, Midgard, Muspelheim, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, and Hel.  


  
Niflheim

The world of cold and darkness, where Nithog chewed at the roots of Yggdrasil. From Niflheim flowed the eleven ice-cold rivers, the Elivagar. The rivers flowed into the chasm, Ginunngagap, where the heat and sparks from Muspelheim quickened the yeasty water and started the creation process.  
  


Svartalfheim

Home of the dark elves.  
  
  
Vanaheim

Home of the Vanir before the end of the War between the Æsir and Vanir. 

Asgard

The home of the Æsir, one of the nine worlds of norse mythology. Asgard was the topmost level of the nine worlds. The Æsir gods and goddesses had their mansions and palaces here. Asgard was connected to Midgard by the rainbow bridge, Bifrost. A strong wall built by a giant surrounds Asgard. 

Alfheim

The home of the light elves, this is the world that Freyr ruled over.  
  


Midgard

It was the home of mankind, the place where men had their home. It was set-aside at the time of The Creation for man.  


  
Muspelheim

The home of the fire giants. The border of this world is watched by Surt, he awaits the day of Ragnarok when he will set the world on fire.  
  


Jotunheim

A freezing, mountainous land, home of the giants. This world was given to the giants by Odin after the creation.  
  


Bifrost

The rainbow bridge that connects Midgard to Asgard guarded by Heimdall. It is made of fire, air and water and these give the bridge its colors, red, blue and green. Those in Midgard can see the bridge as a rainbow connecting heaven and earth.  
  


Idavoll

The plain in Asgard where the palaces of the Æsir stood. 

Lyngvi

The island on which Fenrir was bound.  
  


Mimir's Well

The well of wisdom in Jotunheim. The well is watched over by the head of Mimir. 

Mjollnir

The hammer of Thor. Crafted by Brokk and Sindri it is a symbol of Thor's strength and of the thunderbolt he personified. The gods considered Mjollnir to be their greatest treasure because it alone could be used to defend Asgard against the giants. When hurled by Thor the hammer will always strike its mark and instantly return to his hand. Mjollnir was not only a weapon, but is also a symbol of fertility. During wedding ceremonies the hammer is always placed in the lap of the bride.  
  


Utgard

The outer place. The capital of Jotunheim. 

Utgartha-Loki

The ruler of Utgard. It was Utgard-Loki who was responsible for the deceiving of Thor and his companions during Thor's Journey to Utgard 

Yggdrasil

The world tree, the ash tree that connects all of the Nine Worlds of Norse mythology. The tree survives the torment of Niddhog nibbling at its roots and of stags and goats tearing leaves and bark from the tree. The Norns sprinkle water from Urd's Well upon the roots which helps the tree stay fresh and green. 


End file.
